Generally speaking, a silver halide colour photographic light-sensitive material, hereinafter sometimes called simply a light-sensitive material, is comprised of a support bearing thereon a red light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a cyan coupler, a green light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a magenta colour developing coupler and a blue light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a yellow colour developing coupler and, besides the above, an antihalation layer, an interlayer, a filter layer, a protective layer and so forth, if required. Recently in light-sensitive materials, while users' demands have been increased for improving image quality, it is found that smaller formats have been evolved. Therefore, the demands for high quality images have been increased more than ever, so that a great deal of effort have so far gone thereinto.
As for the optical aspects, it has been known that a silver halide emulsion capable of scattering rays of light is used as a monodisperse type silver halide emulsion and the grain size thereof is controlled, or that the whole amount of light-sensitive silver halide emulsions are reduced to not more than 10 g/m.sup.2 (in terms of the Ag content thereof), and so forth.
Further, similar to the above, the techniques for thinning photographic component layers have been studied from the viewpoint of shortening a path of light scattered.
Particularly in the case of a silver halide emulsion layer closer to a support than others, a pass of light scattered from the surface of a light-sensitive material will be longer. It has been known that the techniques for thinning a layer by the reduction of a binder content is one of the effective measures for improving sharpness. These techniques are described in, for example, Journal of the Optical Society of America, 58 (9), pp. 1245-1256, 1968; Photographic Science and Engineering, 16 (3), pp. 181-191 , 1972; and so forth.
Further, as to the typical measures, there are known measures, such as the simple reduction of gelatin amount, the reduction of the amount of couplers coated, the reduction of the amount of high boiling solvent for dispersing couplers, the use of the so-called polymer couplers, and so forth.
On the other hand, as to the methods for improving sharpness from the aspect of development effects, there are known methods in which a diffusible DIR compounds are used, such as those described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter called Japanese Patent O.P.I. PublicatiOn) Nos. 131934-1984 and 154234-1982 or Japanese Patent Publication No. 27738-1986 and so forth.
When a sharpness is increased by making photographic component layers thinner and the sharpness is further tried to be improved by adding the above-mentioned diffusible DIR compound, there raises a new problem that a colour reproducibility is seriously deteriorated and, in particular, yellow colour is mixed into red and green colours, so that a trouble is caused in practical use.